potbsfandomcom-20200213-history
Society:Enfants du Roy
Les Enfants du Roy Good evening everybody, My name is Pierrick de Badas. I am the leader of Enfants du Roy society and admiral of the French nation. Our corporation started in 1717 as 5 captains meeting in a tavern of Charlesfort decided to join their efforts for the good of the king . Quickly, needs of raw materials that we brought back did attract not however independent commercants as one thinks and with them the eager corsairs greedy for gold and doublons ready to escort in exchange of a cost. Little by little, our fame grows and this thanks to the numerous hits we did on the harbors of the Caribbeans! In that time, towards the year beginning 1720, the English harbors were falling ones after others but the counterattacks of line vessels sent by London manhandled us! With our some 100 companions we transformed our happy guild of sworn swashbucklers and naval officers rather fond on gold in an economical guild, domain where we excel henceforth. Thus turn the day a Hercules Mastercraft, an Invincible and a Valliant. The journey does not stop there since our naval work-sites are getting ready to put to the sea a second rank, three third ranks and a Hercules Mastercraft. We are expanding within this sea kingdom that we are known to dominate but the diseases from the prostitutes of Grenville, the charms of the taverns of Tortuga and the innumerable females eager of handsome captains haunting the streets of Somerset brought a good number of our captains has to desert our rows to pass an idle life to quay. Therefore, we are looking for captains with shown courage wishing to live hectic moments beside us. Presentation Presentation The Enfants du Roy is a society in the French nation or the Roberts server. Most of our players are french speaking, but we also have a few english players. As every numerous, we do not have real focus on any part on the game. We have PVP groups, farm groups, crafters, and a few roleplayers. Recruitment Recruitment Recruitment starts with members joining our forums http://guildepobs.1fr1.net/recrutement-f2/. You can contact one of our agent ingame for more information : Pierrick de Badas, Leader Tylie de Blois, Agent Henri de Rougé, Agent Pierre Forbin, Agent Code of conduct Code of Conduct We ask the Enfantys du Roy to follow these guidelines : 1) Respect the players of the society The respect is one of the basic of Enfants du Roy. There will always be problems in every society, but we ask you to stay cool. Agents are here if someone cross the line. 2) Respect the society Every Enfants must respect the society. Every action that would tarnish the image of the society (insulting with our society tag, bug exploit, giving a bad image on forum, etc...) will be subject of sanctions, up to exclusion 3) Economy Some packs have been created to allow an independant economy. Participation in this system is not mandatory, but this system won't be at the service of players who refuse it. 4) rules of engagement PVP Surrender : _ Do not refuse 100% surrender from low level players _ Every player fleeing a fight, and surrendering when he has no chance of saving his ship will be sunk Sinking an ennemy : - Enfants should not play with an ennmy. Sinkings must be clean and rapid. Other : - The sails must have the colours of the society in PVP - TeamSpeak isn't mandatory in PVP group, but is really useful 5) Genral informations The Enfants du Roy have one leader : Pierrick de Badas IG or Badaboum on the forum. The leader is always right. Even when he is wrong. He is helped by agents : Tylie du Blois, René Trouin du Gue and Henri de Rougé.Category:Societies